Lets Go Crazy!
by prince of the darkness
Summary: A zombie infection has spread across the world. The happy tree friends, their town being isolate have no idea what's coming for them. Will they survive the pandemic or just be another tally to the body count? I do not own HTf
1. Intro

In the distant future a pandemic has spread worldwide. Spread by rats this Black Plague ll was radically different than the other. It still caused blisters to appear on the victim's skin but it would kill them….At least for a while. The infected started coming back rabid and wild like they had some form of 'super rabies.' They along with the plague engulfed the world before scientists could even think. However in the Happy Tree Friends forest they had no connection to the outside world and no idea what was coming for them. This is their story…

**I know its short chapter 1 will drop Thursday or the weekend. **


	2. Chapter 1: death on the dance floor

**Well here is Chapter 1. I know its pretty bad but please don't kill me O_O I don't own Lets go crazy by Prince. **

Let's go crazy. Lets Get nuts. Let's look for the purple banana till they put us in the truck, let's go!

It was homecoming at North Woods Academy right after they dominated the game against their rivals. The Chaperones were two familiar faces the kids knew. Flippy and Splendid. The veteran was dressed in his usual garb, his tattered Green Beret uniform. Splendid however was in a polo shirt and jeans. The kids loved the two and went to them for their problems. Cuddles, in a black and white checkered fedora, joker shirt and ripped jeans was partyboying people with a mischievous smile on his face. Giggles, his girlfriend rolled her eyes and shook her head looking out the window. Nutty was at his usual place at the snack bar, drinking soda and eating the sweets. Petunia was dancing with Toothy because he wouldn't stop pestering her. In the corner of the room a shy chinchilla named Blake was sitting in a chair his arms folded over his chest. He was wearing a black and red hoodie with a frownie face on it; his hair was the emo style. His best friend Canaan sat next to him smiling as he watched the other's danced. Canaan was a bear and a complete opposite of Blake. He was a jock and social, talking to everyone at parties. Blake had known Canaan for a very long time. At the opposite side of the room the two seniors hung out with a crowd around them. A dog named Hollow and a bear named Benny were being goofy as usual, Hollow pretending to be a crazy squirrel, Benny silencing everybody "If you listen closely you can hear the mice having sex in the walls" then proceeding to make a Mickey Mouse laugh three or for times before saying "ohhhh that was awesome!" in the same voice. Blake's ears twitched up as he heard the comment from the bear. Russell, disco bear, and Cro-Marmot were around them with Flaky bearly on the edge trying to peek over heads to see. Lumpy the janitor was cleaning spray paint off of the stalls of the boy's room muttering soft curses to himself.

We're all excited, but we don't know why. Maybe it's cuz we're all gonna die.

Giggles notices something moving outside in the darkness from her lonely chair facing the window. Pressing her face to the cold glass she sees its an adult tiger, leaning down to pick up a bird. HE misses the first few times then catches it and raises it to his mouth. She gags before sneaking her way out of the school, pushing him from behind "fucking Asshole, that poor innocent birdie is too young to die leave it alone!!!!" The tiger turned around and wrapped her in his arms, leaning down to show his face in the dim streetlamp. Half of his head was missing, the remainder of his mouth was gnashing up and down, his eyes milky white. His skin was covered in blisters and burns. From inside the school Flippy heard her scream. He looked around in alarm and unplugged the DJ. There was another scream as Giggle's was thrown through the window next to Blake, a shard of glass cutting his cheek. He rolled to the right cursing in pain. Canaan rushed to help him. Giggles was in pain, her body cut up by the glass, pieces stuck in. The reanimated corpse of the tiger climbed through the window after his prize, stumbling. He had on a ripped up leather jacket over his torn body. His paws were clenched in claws the right one had no skin left on it. He climbed on top of Giggles and lent down for the final bite. Flippy snapped a leg off of a chair and cracked the beast in the back of the head. He staggered back, his claw catching Giggles on the top of her face, ripping the skin off. She screamed in pain and rolled around, most of the kids throwing up. Lumpy heard the screams and rushed into the cafeteria. Splendid used his eye lasers to fry the zombie's brain completely out of its skull. Lumpy made his way to the crowded area, slipping on some vomit, spraying Giggles in the face with germ-x. She screamed and rolled around in pain before she shuddered and breathed her last. "GYM NOW!!!!" Flippy growled. All the kids ran to the gym getting into a group scared, hushed whispers of fright and excitement being heard. The adults were chatting saying they should split up in groups and see if there are anymore of the zombies in the school. "No that's not a good idea" came a soft shy voice behind them. They all looked to see Blake creeping up on them smoking. The cut on the chinchilla's cheek was a deep one, still bleeding. "I've seen plenty of movies like this and the number one rule is not to split up. " He took a giant drag from his cig. "Listen if I am correct we are dealing with zombies. We need to find weapons to destroy them." He heard a thump against the door with Giggle's voice in a low moan. "See now she's back. And watch Cuddles is going to want to go to the door and let her in but you cant. She is not who she used to be." He looked around the gym "Do any of you have the key to the equipment room, that way we could get some bats or some other stuff." He tosses his head back and laughs "To think that I wanted to direct movies and once I'm stuck in a situation you always see its pretty terrifying huh?" The adults nodded and rounded up the kids as they headed to the equipment room……..


End file.
